


Not Bad At First Sight

by Mars_Q



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Hunters, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_Q/pseuds/Mars_Q
Summary: This is basically an arranged marriage au between a hunter and a werewolf, with some other stuff added to the plot.Maybe read the first chapter and see if it catches your interest?





	1. A beacon and a target

**Author's Note:**

> I started thinking about how an arranged marriage between two secondary characters of another story of mine would be. This is the result.  
> English is not my first language, so pretty please let me know when you see mistakes.  
> Have fun?

Andrew settled on the large dining table, directly facing his bride-to-be, and she seemed to consider it an opportunity to glare at him. He would've glared right back, maybe even kick her shin while no one could see it, but his father's orders had been clear:

"Try not to fuck it up" he had said with a hand on his shoulder that might have looked loving and reassuring to an oblivious spectator, but that put pressure right over bruises from last night's incidents. Andrew didn't dare wince, eyes locked on his father's tight jaw, similar to his own.  


"I won't, sir." He had signed his sentence way before then; marry into a werewolf pack, secure alliances, put on a show.  


So he chanced a smile, his most charming one, that let girls and boys know that he had cute dimples or whatever. Olivia, that was her name, looked away as if he had personally offended her ancestors. Considering how his clan had been hunting her kind for ages, that might've been actually true.  


He knew the stories, had enjoyed listening to them when he was younger. Tales about creatures, monsters, magical and supernatural beings that inhabited the earth in the same way as any human.  


"Except they aren't human" his father had said, disgust seeping from his voice as he snatched an apple from Andrew's hand "Filthy little things, all of them."  


And now he was to marry one.  


"So, Andrew," Nathan, the werewolf who was sitting directly by his side, turned to him "What do you like to do for fun?" As if he didn't know the answer to that already. They'd been friends for around a year, part of the reason this truce was even happening.  


"Gardening." He smiled, because the other answer would've been 'hunting and fighting' and that wouldn't go well on a dinner with magical creatures "Mostly vegetables and fruits, but I dig flowers too" his voice sounded way too soft for his liking, but at least he wasn't fucking it up.

Olivia snorted from across the table and he was glad she'd picked up on the pun. She was pretty, he'd give her that, but pretty witty was much more promising to their future positions.

Nathan nodded, pretending to not know why he'd picked gardening, of all things, and Andrew wondered if the other man, in all his protective alpha glory, had told Olivia about his dirty little secret. He hoped so. Put all the cards on the table already instead of waiting for it to blow on someone's face, his face probably.

"What about you?" Andrew directed his question to Olivia. Her glaring softened enough for the people who were now staring at her to not even realize it happened at all. "Any pastimes?"

"Fighting, mostly." she shrugged and he could see the hunters around them tense a little "But I like drawing too."

Nathan shifted on his seat, a sharp noise coming from the encounter between his plate and fork. Olivia smiled at the two of them, almost innocently.  


"Cool." he matched her polite smile "I'd like to see it someday, if you're comfortable with it."  


Three seconds passed and neither looked away.  


"Sure." Her voice was calm and controlled, but the coldness in her eyes made him wonder whether she agreed to show him the drawings or the fight.  


And that had been the most they talked all evening. Between awkward silences, boring speeches, and the physical distance between them, the unspoken tension on the table only seemed to grow. Not even Nathan, diplomatic as he generally was, had managed to break the ice. The social torture finally ended when, one by one, people started offering excuses to get up. Andrew was about to do the same when his father gestured towards his future daughter-in-law.  


"Perhaps the two of you would benefit from some time alone, yes?" He suggested, proud and elegant with a warm smile on his face "I'm sure my son would be glad to show you around."  


Andrew took a deep breath "There's a beach not too far from here."  


Olivia blinked and he could see her fist around her empty cup "Sure."  


"Great!" His father said and Andrew offered her a hand, which she took after a second of hesitation.  


They walked out in silence and her sweaty palm was surprisingly small, considering her strong grip. Her head only reached right under his collarbone, but he was sure that, if he were unarmed, she could probably take him down under a minute.  


Why did he even agree to union? Actually, why did _she ___agree?  


"Why do you smell like blood?" Olivia asked once they reached the sand, they were far enough from everyone else in the empty beach that she could put some distance between their bodies, pacing by his side with a frown that distorted the freckles on her face.  


Of course she could smell it.  


"I'm on my period." he grinned, very aware of the scabs where glass had cut his skin. She didn't laugh, he didn't think she would, but he counted the small twist in the corner of her lips as a win. "It was a training accident," The words came out of his mouth like they had a thousand times before. "Happens sometimes."  


"I see..." She nodded, eyes on the horizon. The wind blew on her curls as she stood against it, and it cleared them from her face to form a brown halo around her head.  


Olivia kicked off her sandals, hands gripping on the hem of her dress and tying the colorful fabric above her knees.  


"What are you doing?" He asked  


"You're telling me that you live near this," she gestured towards the ocean, the waves crashing almost lazily on the sand "and can't recognize a person that is about to soak her feet?"  


Well, it did make sense.  


"I don't come here often." he absentmindedly scratched his shoulder, where the scabs made it itchy, and the pain made him hate his distraction. He ignored it, hands hiding in his pockets instead. "This..." He mimicked her tone, nodding at the infinite blue filled with hellish creatures and a haunting unknown "kinda scares me."  


Olivia seemed to consider his words and, for a second, he worried that she would laugh.  


"Hold these then" she threw her sandals at him, her words serving as just enough of a warning for him to catch them before they could hit his face. Judging by her smirk, that had been exactly her intention.  


He watched as she paced down to the sea, bouncing like a child until the water reached just below her knees.  


"There are mermaids in this beach!" It was an obvious lie. Merfolk were smart enough to avoid what was blatantly hunters' territory. As for the ones that didn't...  


"Now there's a werewolf too." she shouted back at him and he was, once again, very aware of their current situation.  


He would be married to another supernatural creature in less than a month and they'd be a symbol of peace between her pack and his clan, directly responsible for the truce. A beacon and a target.  


"Don't fuck it up, dumbass." he muttered to himself, sitting on the sand and placing her sandals by his side.  


The stars were beautiful tonight in the night sky and he took it as a personal offense, the pleasant weather felt like a rude mockery in contrast to the current hurricane in his life.  


Andrew stared at his future wife, her back turned to him as she kicked the waves, seemingly not giving a shit, and he wished he felt as tranquil as she looked. He couldn't though.  


His world would never be the same


	2. Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I was going to touch some new plot points in this chapter, but then I changed my mind and it's gonna be more of a transition. That's why it's so short lol. Sorry.  
> Have fun?

Olivia had been watching him practice for most of the morning and, judging by the way he was actively avoiding eye contact, it probably made him uncomfortable.

Good. He deserved it. What kind of moron did not remember meeting his own fiancée before? It was infuriating and she would've kicked his perfect butt if that wasn't the opposite of her task.

"Try to be nice." Nathan had said when she arrived from the beach yesterday, a hand ruffling her hair as if they were ten years old again.

"When am I not nice?" She made no attempt to push his hand away, smiling at him as sweetly as she could.

As much as she'd like to be vengeful, she still respected her alpha or whatever. So she stood up, walking to where Andrew had been failing for the past hour.

"Archery is not your strong suit, is it?" She said, trying not to think about how many of her people weren't as lucky as Andrew's current unaffected target.

"I'm not good with a crowd" he shrugged, letting his bow down and staring at her with his stupid adorable dimples. "Nah, I'm just not good at all."

"Why don't you switch to something you're good at then?" She had seen him practice with a gun earlier, if only for a brief half hour, and it was far better than this.

"I won't improve by avoiding it" he showed his bow, staring at her as if he were considering something, then, he offered the weapon to her "Wanna try?"

She didn't even have to think about it.

"Pass." it was a cute gesture though "I was wondering if you'd like to spar, actually."

Andrew beamed at her as if she'd just shared an inside joke.

"Alright" he looked around, no one but them in the shooting range "Do you know your way to the gym? I gotta put these in their place."

Olivia eyed his fingers while they tapped on the quiver "I can wait." As if she'd be in this vipers' nest alone.

"Suit yourself" he nodded and she watched as he walked away to wherever the hunters stashed their dammed weapons.

The amount of time it took him to be ready to go was just another reminder of why she preferred her fists, but then again she had that option.

"Andrew come on, I'm not as patient as my previous statement makes me sound!" She said, fully aware that he was too human to hear her voice from wherever he was. Olivia was on the verge of giving up and going to her stupid guest room when Andrew finally reappeared.

"Ready?" He offered her a hand, like yesterday, and took her to where the other hunters usually trained.

It was similar to any generic dojo, apart from the excessive training weapons available and dummies that looked anything but human. From the door, she could see Asha and Nathan fighting in their human forms and the sight seemed to make Andrew uncomfortable, he went straight to the far end of the mat and pretended he couldn't see them.

"What's up?" She could at least try and touch the subject.

"What?" He took off his jacket with a slight wince; she had forgotten he was even injured.

"Are you avoiding Nate?" She asked, hands crossing behind her back to stretch. Andrew shook his head, face a mix of confusion and... something else. "Alright then..." She wouldn't push it, not now at least.

The union between their people was fragile enough as it was, his disliking her alpha would be counterproductive, yes, but she didn't know enough about Andrew to know when to press him yet. The fight they had agreed on was physical.

"Where can't I hit you?" At least he didn't smell like blood anymore.

"Where can't..." He frowned, weighting a bo staff on his hands "Uh?"

"Your wounds, dude." Wasn't it obvious? "I'm gonna avoid them."

"I was told werewolves were supposed to be strong" he beamed at her, and she couldn't read him beyond the cockiness. "I don't care."

Was he reckless or just plain stupid?

"There's no strength in cruelty." she said, the same words she heard countless times before, from Nathan or his parents.

Andrew stared back at her, anxiety seeping from him in a heavy smell that made her uneasy.

"Where can't I hit you?" She asked again. He swallowed.

"The left side," she nodded when he spoke "I mean, just the shoulder is enough." He focused on the weapon in his hand "I can take the rest."

"Alright."  Olivia smiled, more dangerous than endearing “You first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, comments would be very much appreciated :]


	3. The Apex of Bonding Exercises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for how long it took me to update this, but it's here now so yay!  
> Again, English is not my first language, so pretty please let me know when you see mistakes.  
> Have fun?

Andrew wasn't very fond of going first.

Olivia leaned back when he moved and the staff in his hands missed her head by a couple of inches, the other end of it was already on its way to strike her stomach, but it didn’t manage to touch her enough to count. She used the momentum to grab the weapon and pull it forward while stepping sideways into Andrew’s space, out of its reach.

He elbowed her below the shoulder. Her following punch would’ve hit his right side if he hadn’t pushed her back with the staff, he couldn’t do much about the kick to the ribs though.

Andrew took half a step back to breathe as she regained her balance and both advanced at the same time to strike the other, the claws on her hand tore through his shirt and grazed his chest while one end of his weapon hit her right on the cheek.

"Is that okay?" He asked, resting the bo staff on his arm

She laughed, pointing at his most recent wound "Is that okay?"

"Fair enough." She'd heal soon and he wasn't even bleeding for real yet.

Olivia initiated it this time and he had to actually focus to keep up with her movements, if she was like this in human form then he was glad their marriage meant he didn't have to fear her as a wolf.

True to her word, she refrained from delivering any hard blows to his left side, but that didn't seem to get in the way of much as he heaved to match her.

He finally managed to knock her down, after more struggle and some wounds, with a swing to the legs followed by full on throwing his weight at her.

"Great technique." She laughed from under him and, despite the pain, he had to laugh too. What a shit move.

"Don't kill each other, please" Nathan ordered from where he and his mate had decided to watch them, Andrew hadn't even realized the two had stopped practicing.

"I'll try my best" Olivia rolled her eyes and they turned golden, a reminder of her magic that, surprisingly, didn't make him feel uneasy as it was usually the case with werewolves.

He'd never seen it from this close without being terrified, but there was no trace of viciousness in her stare.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You're gonna get off or do I have to make you?"

Asha hollered from Nathan's side, causing the other alpha to laugh as she chanted "Fight, fight, fight!"

Andrew grinned down at his fiancée "Make me?"

Olivia twisted and pushed and before he knew it she had switched their positions, his own weapon rested over his neck and arms while her legs straddled his body, pinning him to the ground. No amount of thrashing would get him free if she truly wanted to keep him there.

"Damn, you're strong" He ignored the pain from the bruises on his back, ones that definitely hadn't been caused by her.

"Genetics." She smiled, eyes going back to brown while she got up from the ground and offered a hand, which he took.

Andrew usually dozed off when Nathan tried to explain the scientific aspects of being a werewolf, but he was smart enough to know that her statement was true despite magic doing most of the trick. Suddenly being a parent sounded ten times less appealing.

She tossed his weapon back at him, breaking his chain of thoughts "Don't you want something that can actually damage?"

"Most of what I have is made of silver." He shrugged, squeezing one of the blunt ends of the bo staff in his hand.

It didn't take a genius to notice that the scar on Nathan's mate's face was a silver burn, which confirmed the theory that wounds inflicted by silver objects healed according to human standards. The mystery of how Asha got hurt, however, remained unsolved.

He caught himself staring at them, more than aware of the way they were both leaning against each other as if the other's body was merely an extension of their own.

"Do you think you can fight O while she's a wolf?" Nathan suggested, an almost proud smile lighting up his features.

"Maybe? I beat my dad's record of fastest kill last year." It took him a moment to notice the weight of his words "Shit, I'm sorry."

"I appreciate the honesty," Olivia glared at him, chin raised and jaw tight "But can you not go from considerate to asshole in less than a minute?"

That certainly counted as a fuck up.

"We're here to fix this" Asha said and he wondered how someone whose face was eternally marked by a Hunter weapon could trust their attempt at peace "It's what the deal is for."

"Whatever, let's just go again." Olivia said, stepping into a stance similar to Nathan's usual closed guard "Okay?"

“Definitely.” He waited for her to attack, expecting an increase in strength and intensity after his offhanded comment. It didn’t come.

If their first match had served to set a precedent, then this one was no different from their new ‘norm’: Defend here, evade there, attack when an opportunity presents itself, try to overpower the other…

“Olivia.” Nathan called after a while and she turned her head just as Andrew attempted a blow to her knee. It landed with enough strength to make her lose balance and he finished it by knocking her down with a push to her shoulder using the other end of the staff.

“What?” she groaned, looking at Nathan while Andrew pointed an end of his weapon to her neck.

“He’s more focused than you.” Nathan said with a smug look on his face that made Andrew smile along.

He tapped the bo staff to Olivia’s chin just because he could.

“Well, you didn’t call his name. Did you, bitch?” She reached for the bo staff, and he pulled it towards him to help her use it to get up. “Thanks.”

It was remarkable how at ease she seemed to be with him, especially for a second day of knowing someone.

“Are you okay?” He eyed the bruises that were visible under her freckles. The one that had formed on her cheek, right in the beginning of their sparring, was already transitioning from purple to green. He guessed the same would happen to the ones on her arms, legs, and wherever else he managed to hit under her clothes.

“Sure.” She stared back at him and he knew he had a few scratches here and there, some places where ice was due. “You?”

“I’m fine.” And he was. Also remarkable, considering that this was his longest friendly interaction with a werewolf that wasn’t Nathan.

"You, uh..." Olivia stretched just like before their fight, muscles tensing and relaxing while she smiled at him as if mutual ass kicking was the apex of bonding exercises "You're a skilled fighter.”

She didn’t strike him as the type of person who would say something just to be nice, so he allowed the compliment to sink in. The Atlas clan only had room for skilled fighters, after all.

“So are you.” Andrew returned the bo staff to its place then looked down at her. Being able to only scratch, instead of cutting deep gashes on his skin with her claws, must have taken effort. “Very precise.”

"You guys are amazing at flirting" Nathan teased. The deep burnt line on Asha’s face bent a little while she laughed.

"I wasn't flirting." Andrew said, he supposed Olivia would probably be uncomfortable.

"Pity.” She joked, not a hint of shame in her voice. He watched her touch Asha's arm on her way to the door "I can smell lunch, c'mon."

"You guys go ahead," He poked on some blood smears on the edges of the recent tears in his tee-shirt and sweatpants. "I'm gonna hit the shower."

"Excuse us dirty, hungry wolves then." Nathan took a dramatic bow on his way out and Andrew couldn't have hidden his dumb smile if Nate had stayed for long enough to see it.

Mental note: No sparring with werewolves while wearing good clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen the last time I've been in a fight was way too long ago so... yeah, I tried my best.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, comments would be very much appreciated :]


End file.
